


Too late to say goodbye

by Justanother_Fandomslave



Series: The 617th Battalion [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst ahoy!, Gen, Minor Character Death, i should really drink my cup of tea, i'm being mean to my precious children in this, just angst everywhere, literally all the way through, slight AU, wow. writers can be really sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanother_Fandomslave/pseuds/Justanother_Fandomslave
Summary: Very angsty one shots of the 617th Battalion.(yes it's not the best summary but please check it out and feel free to leave constructive criticism and prompts etc. also check out E.T.A. five minutes which is the happier side of the 617th)





	Too late to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is a shameless self insert

As Nerithla watched Master Anikin Skywalker chase after his Padawan, she felt a deep sadness sweep through her. She and Ahsoka had been brought to the temple together, they had trained together, mastered the force together, learnt the way of the Jedi together, and had built their own lightsabers together.  
Now she would complete her training alone.  
She took a breath, “I do not think.” A pause. Another breath, the attention was on her now. “I do not think what has happened was Ahsokas’ trail, but the Jedi’s trial.”  
“Figure this, how do you?”  
She turned to face Master Yoda, “we are all Jedi are we not? And as Jedi we must stand together to combat the darkness within the Galaxy.” The attention on her seemed more pronounced. “And yet. Instead of properly investigating. Instead of truly helping. You turned your backs on her.”  
Master Mace Windu stepped forward, “‘you’?”  
She raised a brow, “Why do you think it took so long to find her? If it were not for Barriss then you may have never found her.”  
By this point she was glowering.  
“Ahsoka was more than more than a fellow Jedi to me,” she said. “She was a friend, she was a companion. She was my sister. And I would never betray my sister.” Eyes dark and jaw clenched she bowed slightly the turned and left the room. She had a war to get back to.  
…………………………..  
“Well that was unexpected.” Was Obi Wan Kenobi’s comment on what had just occured.  
“I sense something about her,” said Plo Koon, “it seems as though she is not entirely dark or completely light.”  
“Grey, I believe the term is”, replied Yoda.  
They all glanced at each other. What had they done?


End file.
